No Longer A Secret
by Ronsmyfave1
Summary: FredAngelina. Fred and Angelina can no longer keep their relationship a secret. AU, but it does contain some Deathly Hallows spoilers. Look for its sequel The Disagreement.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I noticed mistakes in these chapters, so I am sorry if you are expecting a third chapter. Because there is not one here.

* * *

Chapter One - Positive.

Fred was frantic for answers and needed to think about this situation in its entirety, it was getting him all hot and flustered since he just gave the girl of his dreams an ultimatum. He needed to get it out of his system somehow, since George had gone into Hogsmeade. He took out some paper and started writing his thoughts down. He smiled remembering when he met his wife.

_'It was in the summer before school started, when her parents had brought her into Diagon Alley. Angelina always said she cant remember that day. But I can, as if it were only yesterday. I chased her through Diagon Alley with some stink bombs into Flourish and Blotts. Id already made her smell pretty badly, but I had to pay her back for what she had done. She caught me one week earlier, trying to make unbreakable vow with Ron and she told my mum. No child deserves to be yelled at by my her'._

_He quickly wrote his thoughts down and stared at the paper for a moment. After a few minutes of thinking he put his quill to the paper again, letting his thoughts flow freely. 'I suppose my family was hers as well now. We were married after we turned eighteen, we decided to shortly after the Yule ball. We realised we loved each other and thats all that mattered. It was only us and and a couple of witnesses we did not know.'_

_'George was the only that knew, she had told me she was feeling guilty about being married in secret and as she explained it 'her parents thought that she could have made better choices'. Which was hard to hear at first but I still made an effort into having them believe we were meant to be together. I never mentioned a word of knowing what they had said, like she made me agree too. I knew she would have gotten upset if I had done'._

_'We have had our share of fights too, being married did not make it any easier and we kept putting the announcement off because we did not think anyone would take it nicely. Angelina tried to leave me a fair few times but I was always able to talk her into staying. We would always tell her parents that we were only friends but sometimes it would get difficult, for a time her mother would sneak around my shop and listen in to our conversations'._

_'The last time we had a fight was this morning, it wasnt just the fact we were married that was an issue. She was all excited when she told me, I was surprised more than anything but happy all the same. After the realization struck her she stood in front of me crying, she knew we would now have to tell our families about what we had done. But she wanted to try keep it a secret, still, when it would have been perfectly noticeable what we had been up to these last few months'._

_'I know anyone would have called me a 'git' for reacting the way I did, I yelled at her. So thats when I gave her the ultimatum; either tell our families our good news or that was the end of us. I knew I was only bluffing but she did not lucky for me she believed it. I did feel my heart sink to see her cry so heavily, I had to resist the temptation to hug her and let her know that things wouldve gotten better over time.'_

_'So that is why Im here alone in my store, Angelinas over at her parents place bearing her soul and our secrets to her parents; probably the most dreadful news ever to grace her parents precious ears, no doubt.'_

_'I was getting sick and tired of all the sneaking around and so was she, I could see it in her eyes. She would worry herself too much sometimes by thinking her parents would disown her, I knew that they disliked me but even I could tell her parents were not those kind of people. They loved her just as much as I did.'_

Fred sighed, he hated waiting. The news she had for him this morning still had him feeling uneasy, he wasnt sure how they would begin this next part of their life together. _'If the test was positive, I know that George would get saddled with a lot of their work, a new arrival would definitely make things a hell of a lot more hectic.'_

He poured himself a glass of water when he spotted his beloved walking in a direct path to his store. He almost choked as the nerves settled in his stomach, immediately overloading with butterflies. He swallowed heavily, watching her approach. The saddened expression on her face said it all. He sat down behind the counter, he had too. Fred felt sure he would not have been able to handle her saying they were to break up.

"Angelina, what happened?"

"The test was positive, my mum sat with me and waited for it," Angelina smiled, weakly. "Youll never believe what happened." She covered her face as she spoke.

"What?" Fred urged. Wondering whether or not their relationship was still existent or not. /p p

A look of relief spread over her features and she jumped up to hug him. "They said they were fine with us being together!"

Fred exhaled deeply, laughing in disbelief as he wrapped his wife up in his arms. "Now we just have to tell my family."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Again Im sorry but there were too many mistakes. I noticed that I had put that Angelina and Fred were only engaged (in my first attempt in posting this) but now Ive corrected myself, if you notice any mistakes please let me know._

**

* * *

****Chapter Two - **

_'So I had agreed to sit there while Fred explained to his parents about our story, it was easier than I thought it would be. I thought for sure that Molly would have lectured me on pre-marital sex. It made it extremely easy when both Molly and Arthur accepted me with open arms, as well as the rest of his brothers and Ginny.'_

_'I was only two years out of school when when we had found that out; about the latest addition to both our families. Being married and pregnant to Fred made me very happy. He worked hard with George in their store and after a certain amount of time my parents made a visit. They were amazed by his creativity, tenacity and work ethic. My father apologised to us both and promised never again to judge him so harshly again.'_

_'I lived in the apartment above their store since Mum had a full time-job and since Dad worked at the Ministry. They thought it best that that I live with Fred, so that if anything happened concerning my pregnancy I would have the help I needed straight away. I helped out where I could; packing away their concoctions ready for sale, sometimes pricing the products or house work. Which very rarely the boys had a chance to do. I imagined sometimes taking advantage of me sometimes, I did not mind. It took my mind off the back pain and the kicking – it was cute to begin with but it gets a little tiresome after five months.'_

_'When we realised that Voldemort had returned and the growing attacks on Diagon Alley had several muggle-borns die. Fred and George forced me out to live with my Mum, but instead of living with Dad she took me out of the country and I could only manage to see Fred once every few weeks and by that time I was a heavily emotional, pregnant woman. I couldnt move fast enough or apparate to Fred, which upset me greatly.'_

_'Fred sent me lots of letters, I replied to almost all of them and in his reply, especially if I were upset; he knew it was best to send me chocolate. I was becoming annoyed at being pregnant, not that I did not wish to be, I wanted to be with Fred and help Harry fight. I was now eight and a half months pregnant, to look at me any one would think I was having twins, I couldnt stand for long and my ankles were always swollen.'_

_'The next morning I woke early to feel cramping in my lower back, so I took it easy and rested for a while then eventually having a bath to try and relax the cramps. After I got out, and headed to my room to get dressed. I began to realise that this was not the usual cramping. It was then that I knew I was in labour.'_

_Mum sent an owl off to my father and one to Fred, after I returned to our home (only spending a week away). Fred had visited more often, sometimes with his brothers and sister. We sat with our son, both agreeing that we loved him more than anything in the world. We named him Septimus after Freds grandfather. When we told Arthur of his name, I believe I saw adoration in his eyes as he kissed my forehead.'_

_'Now that Septimus was born, I was able deal with the waiting more easily. Neville had us all agree that we would meet the night that Harry had come back. I did not think there was a person that could wait; to rid Hogwarts of its horrible new staff.'_

_'I knew the only thing I couldnt wait for, was my friends. Alicia, Oliver, Katie, George and of course, Fred as well. I had not seen the girls in so many months. I felt lucky in not seeing any reports with their names in the Deaths column in the Daily Prophet.'_

Angelina read her diary entry once more before putting down her quill. She felt as if she had been writing for a while, she tried to think of more to write as she checked on Septimus, he was still wrapped properly and covered. Angelina went across the hall where her Mother was snoring lightly, she pulled the blankets over her. She walked back into the hall and out to sit by the fire again, hoping to hear from Fred.

She sighed and stretched back in her chair, wondering how she should spend her evening. She heard a scratching sound coming from her kitchen, she immediately jumped up with wand in hand heading in to the kitchen. "Lumos." The tip of her wand lit up she held it in front of her raising it, shining its light over everything. She saw a grey owl sitting outside, perched on the windowsill.

Her chest tingled, hoping it was her husband that had written to her. Seeing only a fake galleon, she knew exactly what she had to do. She left her Mother a note explaining that she would be at Hogwarts because a friend was in need of help. She dkissed her son and her Mother straight away and held her wand tightly in her hand.

She apparated in to the Hogs head, instantly she was gathered up in to her friends arms; Katie and Alicia. A few feet away she noticed Oliver and telling the younger students of his Quidditch years. All of her friends congratulated her in having her son.

They were allowed through the passage in to Hogwarts straight away, having been told that the Weasleys had gone through already; Angelina walked that turned in to an all-out sprint towards the end. She pushed the portrait to one side, she had spotted him making everyone laugh while showing off his latest pranks.

"Fred!" Angelina shouted, he turned and she instantly jumped on him, her lips crushed his. Fred held her against him, returning her kiss and steadied himself, almost falling on George.

Once he found his footing he held on to her wrapping his arms around her waist and keeping her off the ground. Once settled back on the floor, Angelina saw nearly all the students staring at her in a giggly manner.

When it was time to head out she held his hand and squeezed it, he gave her a warm smile and kissed her forehead. "Please watch out for yourself, I love you, you know?"

"I love you too," she nodded, seeing the worried look in his eyes.

She hugged him quickly and walked out wth him in to the corridors with his family.There were people already running about and curses flying through the air around them, Fred pulled her out of harms way, in to the Room Of Requirement.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Fred asked her, suddenly. She noticed his expression had changed again, a large frown and she realized that this was the first time in three years she had seen him this worried. She nodded and stood beside him as they fought along side their friends.

What happened after that was a blur for Angelina. Fighting and chasing so many of the dark lords followers, confunding, jinxing and cursing them until they no longer moved. She realised that she had moved away from Fred, she thought her heart would beat straight through her rib cage if she did not calm down. Katie and Alicia were still by her side helping her fight. Realising how far they had strayed from the rest of their friends they started back. Rounding a corner they encountered two DeathEaters.

"What have we got here then?" a shrill voice spoke as they rounded the corner. All three girls pointed there wands, throwing curses at the cloaked woman, she was able to counter attack all of the girls spells.

The girls started running as more Deatheaters appeared behind the woman."Avada Kedavra!"

The woman instantly angered, repeating her last words Angelina and Alicia stopped in their tracks. The thud of Katies body had on the ground made Alicia cry. "Katie, wh-."

"We cant stop now!" Angelina shouted, dragging her friend behind her. Angelina charmed the broken chairs and tables to fly back at the woman, eventually succeeding in knocking her out.

The girls ran down a flight of stairs in to more duelling Army members and Deatheaters. She saw lots of her friends crowding the main hall entrance, she glimpsed inside seeing many bodies layed out; motionless to one side and the other the critically injured. She ignored the sight of Professor Lupin, lying very still just inside the great hall and turned away to help defeat the last of the Voldemorts followers.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Alright, I wrote it again because I wasnt fond of the other ending that I wrote so...Im hoping that this is better and **to those that asked for a sequel - there will be more.** But they will be posted as separate stories. Anyway, thanks to those that have been reading and I hope you prefer this ending._

Angelina noticed the Death eaters numbers were dwindling, she stood towering over one of his followers with Luna, Neville and Alicia, throwing spells at him until he could no longer lift his wand.

They saw Molly duelling with Bellatrix, they began to run to help her when she stopped them. "No! Get back! Get back! She is mine!"

Angelina had never seen her mother-in-law this enraged and watched as she raised her wand pointing it straight at Bellatrix. The curses from each of their wands collided with each other, making a large cracking sound as they continued battling and counter-cursing each one made toward the other.

Angelina could hardly hear their voices above the noise from the crowd as well as Harry and Voldemort battling it out not far away. Her attention was turned back to Molly when her opponent fell to the floor. She then turned her attention to Alicia who was still at her side. The girl had hold of her remaining best friends arm tightly, she had a terrified expression on her face as she watched Harry, hoping he would win.

The crowd had gone silent, listening to the argument between Voldemort and Harry. Angelina was not listening she wanted to make her way across the entrance and in to the great hall to see if she could see Fred any where. The sun rose and shone through the window and holes in the Hogwarts walls on to the crowd of people inside of Hogwarts.

She saw everyone cheering and clapping Harry on the back. Angelina smiled at him and gave him a hug, she saw the Weasleys thanking and congratulating him before leaving the entrance for the main hall.

"I am so glad you are still here, Ange, I do not think I could handle losing another friend," Alicias face was covered in tears again, she turned and hugged her best friend.

"I am glad you are still here too," Angelina gave a small grin and returned her friends hug.

"Angelina, Alicia!" Oliver shouted from the staircase, he was followed by Lee. Both girls were hugged as the boys collided with them.

When Oliver pulled away he looked as if he were almost in tears. "Im really glad to see you."

"Its nice to speak to you too," Angelina grinned, she was distracted by Lee, he was looking about the two girls. "Wheres Katie?"

"She did not make it," Alica replied, bringing on more tears.

The four of them went silent for a moment as they remembered her. Angelina was interrupted as a flash of red caught her eye. She saw them Mr. and Mrs. Weasley leading some of their children in to the main hall.

"Do you think we could go and get her?" Alicia asked. Lee nodded and began to lead her up the stairs.

"Are you coming, Ange?" Oliver stopped and waited for her to reply.

"No, I think I need to just check on someone," Angelina answered, without looking back at her friends and wandered over to the great halls entrance.

She swallowed heavily and saw them, his family crowded around the one person that layed on the floor. She watched, hoping that it was not him. She gripped her wand tightly in both hands. She dare not move from her spot desperately hoping that someone else lay beneath the brown cloth. She did not have to wait for long, the cloth was lifted off his face.

Her hands immediately covered her mouth, tears streamed over her cheeks. Her chest heaved with great wracking sobs, she reluctantly approached them. Mrs.Weasley put her arm around Angelina and sat beside her, trying to comfort the girl as much as could amidst her own tears.  
She was not sure how long she had been crying for but she had a slight headache as she lifted her head. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the light she realised she was not at Hogwarts any more. The room smelled like flowers and there were two single cots in the room.

She heard the light snoring in the bed beside her, she pulled her jacket on and realised it was George. She left the room as quietly as possible, letting him sleep. Her eyes felt puffy and her headache had not eased. She walked downstairs in to the Weasley family's lounge and kitchen. Molly and Mrs. Johnson were sat there with Septimus, her son.

"Mum," Angelina said, her mother instantly got out of her chair to hug her daughter.

"I am so sorry, dear, about your friends," Mrs. Johnson spoke quietly.

Angelina could not stop her tears from falling, as she whispered. "Fred has gone."

"I know, love," Mrs. Johnson said. She held on to her daughter even tighter. "I know you probably dont feel like eating, but how about a cup of tea?"

Mrs. Johnson smiled, rubbing her daughters arms and putting her in a seat beside Mrs. Weasley. Molly filled her cup, Angelina took small sips and thought of the night at Hogwarts. The room was silent for a moment. Then the conversation between both mothers continued, Angelina instantly thought of Fred.

She instantly thought of Fred as she stared in to the brown liquid in her cup. _"Please watch out for yourself, I love you, you know?" _

Her eyes closed at the sound of his voice, she could still hear it so clearly in her mind. She sighed as she thought of him at his best; flying during Quidditch matches, dancing with her at the Yule Ball and making her laugh when certain things had gone wrong.

"Are you alright, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, tapping her hand.

"Yes, just thinking," Angelina said, she saw that it had not been long since Mrs. Weasley had last cried.

Later that night Angelina sat with her son, trying to make him smile and feeding his bottle to him in the house that her husband was supposed to share with her. She decided the journal she had been writing for her friends was to be given to her son when he was old enough to realise what kind of man his father was.

After putting Septimus to bed, she was able to almost fill the small book of nearly everything that he had done before, during and after school. She concluded it with his funeral and what George had told everyone he would have wanted, to tell a joke or whatever their best trick was so that Fred could take it with him in his final good bye. The Weasleys buried Fred in one of the fields, about a thirty minute walk from the burrow.


End file.
